


【授权翻译】Beautiful Creature

by Lady_cardamom



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_cardamom/pseuds/Lady_cardamom
Summary: 维多利亚时代AU. 富有的画家Even在他所讨厌的生活中挣扎着渴求爱情，与此同时男妓Isak在努力赚钱希望能离开贫民窟去美国开始新生活......





	1. A Tale of Two Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989979) by [Jamz24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamz24/pseuds/Jamz24). 



> 1845-1945年间，奥斯陆被称为Christiania或Kristiania，19世纪末期同性恋在挪威是不合法的，而且跟变性、异装癖等一起被列为精神病。
> 
> “molly”一词是个俚语，指男妓，他们有的会穿女人的衣服，有的不会。这篇文里的Isak有多个身份(Kitten, Isabella, Isak)，这些名称/代词也分别表示着他不同的身份。

坐在快速行驶的观光马车上，Even 探出头看着Arbin大门的高楼闪过。这是他从古斯塔德精神病院出院后坐的第一趟马车，因此色彩和各种声音对他来说还显得有些陌生。在经历了数个月只面对着白墙的生活后，黑马的马蹄声和夏季温暖的太阳都显得太过吵闹和刺眼。但这些新鲜的景象和声音也让他很兴奋，他被迫远离这种繁忙又多彩的生活很久了，毕竟他上一次看到这外面的世界时还是冬天。

马车在21号门前停下，Even整理了一下他浅灰色的双排扣外套和围巾，快速地看了眼四周看有没有人在看他。一个披着围巾的老女人一瘸一拐地走过，好奇地打量着他。这让Even脸红了，他转身将脸埋进真丝礼帽的阴影里。那个女人走过后路上就空无一人了，但他走上石阶拉响门铃的时候还是总感觉有人在盯着他。

门上的黄铜牌写着：Y. Acar医生

就是这样开始的，Even心里想，我就是这样失去自我的，包括记忆中的一切。

***

Kitten轻巧地走在铺着鹅卵石的路上，她戴着面纱，一只手拎着两个服装店的购物袋。她巧妙地避开那些散发着恶臭的水坑，走进了维卡市边缘一条臭气冲天的小巷，她的黄裙和皮毛外套在那些污垢中显得格格不入。

这里摇摇欲坠的木房子把外面那些刷成粉色和白色的漂亮房子都挡住了，迷宫般的街道堆满了垃圾，承接着来自阿卡布莱格码头的污秽。Kitten只盯着前面的路走得很快。毕竟独自在这个地方逗留绝不是什么明智之举。

这些小巷里的生活充斥着诅咒和吼叫，人们会在角落里的公共房屋外打架或是呕吐。随处都能看到流浪汉或是腿受伤的人坐在独轮车上向路人乞讨。这时Kitten巧妙地躲开了一个从窗口扔下来的痰盂。

“嘿！嘿！小姐！”

一个沙哑的声音从她身后响起，同时一只手粗暴地拽住了她的裙子。Kitten扯回她的裙子然后加快速度赶路，看都没看他一眼。

“小姐！喂！忙得没时间跟老朋友打个招呼？”

那只手突然猛地拉住了她。是个宽脸的年轻男人，脸因为喝酒变得通红，嘴向一边歪着。Kitten被迫转过身面对他时，他笑了笑，而她白皙的手腕被他肥胖的手指粗暴地攥着。

“所以...一个像你这么漂亮的女孩在这个地方做什么？”

Kitten挣扎着想走开但被牢牢抓住了。那个男人越靠越近，最后把她堵在肮脏的墙上，“我们来看看你面纱下面是怎样的好吗？看看脸是不是跟那个漂亮的屁股相匹配。”

他们周围有很多路人走过但根本不会有人停下来帮她，在Tjernenspasse一个女孩被骚扰只能怪她自己。“把你的手拿开，” 她冷冷地说。但那个年轻人坚持着，把整个人的重量压在她身上，然后快速地扯开她的面纱。

他惊讶地停顿了一下，随后睁大的眼睛里满是震惊和恐惧还有一闪而过的一丝兴奋。

“你...你是那个男妓，molly-house的那个！”

抓着她的手突然变松了，Kitten利用他还在震惊中的机会直接在他鼻子上揍了一拳，那个男人后退了几步还在鹅卵石路面绊了一下，kitten又趁机往他裆部飞快地踹了两脚，这直接让他跪在了地上，边挡住自己两腿之间边咳嗽。

“你这个该死的婊子!”他边呻吟边无力地干呕着，“你他妈的-怪物！”

Kitten在旁边冷静地整理了一下她的外套和其他东西，确保购物袋里的丝绸和蕾丝没有掉出来。

“见到你很高兴，如果你不介意的话，我现在要去工作了。”她高傲地说。

***

这个房子跟Even想象的不一样，它墙壁上装饰着木镶板和书衬，而不是像Gaustad精神病院里那样都是干净的白墙。壁炉里烧着木柴，看起来已经招待过许多Even这种病人的管家给他端来了茶，之后就没再理过他了。Even坐在那里随意地翻着了几本咖啡桌上的期刊，但最后目光停留在壁炉上的一张画上，画的是古希腊的君士坦丁堡和美索不达米亚平原，这难得地激起了Even的兴趣。Acar医生一定是个有独特品味的人，他想。

这个房子跟Even想象的不一样，它墙壁上装饰着木镶板和书衬，而不是像Gaustad精神病院里那样都是干净的白墙。壁炉里烧着木柴，看起来已经招待过许多Even这种病人的管家给他端来了茶，之后就没再理过他了。Even坐在那里随意地翻着了几本咖啡桌上的期刊，但最后目光停留在壁炉上的一张画上，画的是古希腊的君士坦丁堡和美索不达米亚平原，这难得地激起了Even的兴趣。Acar医生一定是个有独特品味的人，他想。

Acar快步走向Even，伸出手来示意Even坐下。

“Dahl医生把你交给我照顾，”他温和地说，“你明白你为什么在这里吗？Naesheim先生。”

Even低下头看他自己放在大腿上绞在一起的手指，“我想我明白，是的。”

“你被转到这里来是因为...去年那场不幸的事故，”Acar说着伸手去拿一沓厚厚的文件，“你的家人非常希望能不让警察知道这件事。”

Even叹了口气，把脸埋在手里，“是的，是的，我知道。”

“您几岁了，Naesheim先生？”

“24，到二月就25了。”

“文件里说你有一个妻子，”Even点了点头。

“还有一个孩子？”

“是的，差不多两岁了。”

“您可以大致跟我说一下您去年试图自杀的原因吗？”Acar柔声地问道，同时把他的笔浸到墨水瓶里然后笔尖停在垫子上。

房间似乎突然变得十分安静，血涌上Even的头脑，砰砰砰，他突然感到心口非常沉闷。Acar耐心地等着，而Even的手心里已经满是汗水，壁炉上的钟滴答地响着，划过每一秒，好像这时间永远都没有尽头。滴答，滴答，滴答。

“Naesheim先生？”Acar看起来有点担心，“你要再来点茶吗。”

Even摇了摇头，“不...不了，谢谢。”他说，声音有点沙哑刺耳，好像一点点动作都能让他整个身体粉碎，这个他曾那么努力地想要控制的身体，这个在他还没有到达他力量顶峰之前就因悲伤和痛苦的压力而衰老和崩溃的身体。

“怎么了？Naesheim先生？我可以...可以叫你Even吗？那样会不会好一点？”

Even咬紧牙关，一滴泪水从他的脸颊上滑落。

“Even？”Acar向前倾，“只有在你完全对我诚实的情况下我给你提供的帮助才能发挥作用，你明白吗？完全的诚实。”

在Acar能够碰到之前Even很快地抽回自己的手。就是这个了，这就是他要开始失去一切然后责怪他自己的时刻。但是在Acar温柔耐心的注视下，Even再也没办法继续假装下去。

“不要碰我，”他轻声说，“我是坏不堪言的，奥斯卡·王尔德的那种。”

著名的英国戏剧家奥斯卡·王尔德曾因为关于他和漂亮的贵族阿尔弗雷德·道格拉斯恋爱关系的流言被迫入狱三年。这在社会上造成了深刻影响，并且在各方面逐渐出现了一种新的认识，即有些男人与其他人不同，而人们会害怕他们，嘲笑他们，把他们扔进监狱或让他们破产，而在有些国家，他们甚至会被处决。

“我明白。”Acar和善地说，平静得就像Even刚刚只是说他有轻度胃痛。“那这种...症状是什么时候出现的？”

Even盯着他，他太困惑了，甚至不怎么理解刚刚发生了什么。为什么Acar没有站起来，脸因为厌恶而扭曲，或者因为他违反自然法则的罪行叫警察逮捕他。为什么他能那么冷静地坐在那里，记着笔记，就好像这是什么......正常的事。

“也许是从童年时候开始？”Acar礼貌地看着他说，“还是你晚点才发现的，也许是大学的时候？”

“什么......”Even发现自己此时连说话都觉得很困难，“我不习惯去......和别人讨论这个。”

“Naesheim先生，”Acar温和地说，“你绝不是第一个为这种事来找我的人，你不用感到羞耻，在这些墙内我们所说的一切都是严格保密的。

医生笑了笑，一个难得的微笑照亮了他的脸，这也使Even心跳突然加速了一点，他也讨厌这个，就像他讨厌发现有漂亮男人注意到他时的自己。而此时他身体里的一部分只想直接站起来离开这里然后再也不回想起这些事。

但同时他也想到，他在这里是因为，他需要解决这个问题。

Acar是这个镇上最好的心理医生。他的收费也不便宜，但Even那富有的家庭非常乐意出这笔钱。然而这些治疗方法在他去年11月喝下一杯混合了鸦片和本尼迪克丁酒的鸡尾酒后已经宣告失败了，在经历过六个月被绑在一家精神病院的床上同时耳朵充斥着其他精神病人的尖叫的生活后，这真的不是他想继续接受的治疗方法。

Acar清了清他的喉咙说：“或许我们以后再来讨论这个，你有和你的妻子发生性关系吗？”

“是的，有时候有。”

“你享受吗？”

“有时候。”

“那你不享受的时候做什么？”

“我会去我的书房然后画画，我很经常画画，他们说这有助于让我放松下来。”

“你会自慰吗？”

Even脸红得很厉害，尴尬地咬了咬嘴唇。

“是的。”

“你自慰的时候幻想的是男人还是女人？”

“呃......都有。”

“你有没有......尝试其他的性行为？”

Even犹豫了。

***

“你迟到了，Kit！”Kitten打开门时，从摇摇欲坠又被木板封住的房子最上面的窗户传来一个沙哑的声音，“客人们早就到了！”

Kitten翻了个白眼走了进去，小心地提起裙子踏上那条发霉又满是跳蚤的楼梯，走向阁楼。她走到二楼时，门突然开了，一个身材魁梧的码头工人仰面倒在她脚下，另一个同样醉醺醺的码头工人狠狠地打了他一拳后鲜血从他鼻子里涌了出来。Kitten淡定地从他身上跨过，在她脑海里，她已经开始想象要用新买的装饰来定做的那条裙子：绿色的丝绸，领子上要有黄色蕾丝做的玫瑰花来衬她的金发。

踏上最后一级台阶，她走到了组成molly-house的几个小房间之间，和这栋楼里的其他房间不一样，这里的门都清洗过而且刷了漆。这里还有一个铁质的逃生通道口，可以让客人们在不被外界发现的情况下进出这里。休息室里传来低于和一串粗俗的笑声，听起来好像有四五个男人在那等着她的陪伴。

“你给我带苦艾酒了吗？”一个声音喊道。但Kitten已经子啊她的卧室里了，正在脱下她的罩袍和外出穿的鞋子，她拨弄了一下她的头发然后看着镜子里的自己，用了五分钟往睫毛上刷上暗色的膏体，把嘴唇涂成粉红色，又往脸颊上撒上粉末来遮住从外面巷子里沾到的污垢。

接着门外传来一声巨响，一个穿得像个富商的高达男人摇摇晃晃地走进来。

“差不多到时间。”他厉声说着走向她，“跪下，你这只小母牛。”

***

Even低下头，咬着嘴唇盯着他的茶杯，那是个精美的瓷杯，杯的手柄是只正要起飞的天鹅。Acar坐在他旁边耐心地等着，银制的笔摆在他膝上的垫子上。

那个问题盘旋在他们之间的空气中。

你有没有尝试其他的性行为？

Even试着想一些好的例子。那些在煤气灯亮起来后沿着潘巷等着的男孩们，或是那些深夜在岸上和港口徘徊的士兵和水手。有许多像他这样孤独的人会在夜晚走在街上，裹着大衣并用帽子遮住脸。

但那些在街角等着的年轻人为了生存都变得很强硬，还经常被鞭打。而Even更喜欢漂亮男孩和美丽的年轻男人，他们必须身材纤细且有着精致的容貌和长长的睫毛。他喜欢谈话和调情，享受有酒和诱惑的缓慢刺激，而不是黑暗角落里一个骨瘦如柴又毫无爱意的拥抱。他对老男人或那些强壮的士兵没有兴趣，即使在街上大部分是这些人。Even喜欢男性的优雅和美丽，以及所有正常年轻男人不该喜欢的东西。

一开始他试着告诉自己他喜欢一些男孩只是因为他们看起来像女孩子。后来他意识到不是这样的。他当然也觉得女孩很有魅力，不管是视觉上还是性方面，他总是很享受看他那盒在某个肮脏的工作室里拍摄的女性裸体照片。她们四肢丰满，系着吊带，头发松散地垂下，挑战般地看向镜头。

但在他的印象里，男孩们也能提起他的兴趣。在更衣室或是游泳池，在音乐厅里或是坎贝尔香烟广告上眼睛乌黑的年轻男人。这是另一种渴望，一种不仅在友谊中而且在床上也有的对男性陪伴的渴望，这种渴望就像缓慢而可耻的涓涓细流淌过他的生命，直到其变成肮脏的洪水威胁着要将他吞没。

他在20岁时为了压制这种渴望娶了Eva。他认为他恋爱了，或者说，他相信他应该是恋爱了，Eva很温柔也很富有，即使这些亮点都不是非常突出。在一开始那几年他以为他终于找到了治愈的方法，他有着持续又规律的性爱，他的脑子也不再为穿着马具身材苗条的年轻男孩或是希腊雕塑上涂满油的运动员所困扰。但渐渐地他对这种新生活也失去了兴趣。Eva也慢慢显露出她肤浅迟钝的一面，到后来她总是跟孩子呆在一起。Even对于他曾在她身上渴望过的任何东西都失去了兴趣。随之而来的是他那隐藏着的渴望，不管是对年轻男人，运动场上那些明亮的眼睛和笑容，或是剧院里扮成女孩的男孩，还是海滩上在做日光浴的肌肉发达的男性，这些渴望都气势汹涌地回来了，直到他曾筑起来的伪装大坝再也无法抵御这些欲望洪水般的冲击。

“你尝试过其他性行为吗？”Acar又小心地问了一遍，好像Even是头野兽，要实行动太快就会把他吓跑。

“有时候。”Even承认道，因为羞耻已经满脸通红。

***

Kitten往床边一个精致的瓷碗吐了口水后擦了擦嘴，她的客人喘着气站在她面前，正在把他阴茎上最后的几滴精液甩到她脸上，直到有一些沾到她的白裙子上。

“快点，小婊子，”男人咕哝着，“把它们都舔干净。”

“你认真的吗？”Kitten生气地说，一边试着擦掉裙子上那些粘稠的液体，“这可是真丝的！”

Kitten总是穿得很精致，她在molly-house也因为这个出名，总是穿着白色或金色丝绸做的能衬托她那头长长的金色卷发的漂亮服装，以及镶着珠宝的高跟凉鞋。  
今天她戴着一条珍珠项链，纤细的手腕上戴着手镯，就像个阿拉伯女王。

“这条裙子花了我差不多10克朗，而且你也不是今天唯一会见到它的人！”她说。

那个男人拉起了拉链，对她冷笑道：“我已经付了你25克朗，这就是你今天能从我这里得到的全部，来，我帮你清理一下。”说着他故意往她身上吐了口口水，它们顺着她的前额流到衣襟，混杂着先前在那里的液体。

Kitten气得浑身发抖地站起来对他吼道：“你怎么敢！这可是我工作要穿的裙子。”

“谁在乎你是不是穿着脏衣服。”男人面带鄙夷地说，在Kitten向他扑过去时用他粗壮的手轻易地把她拉开了，接着说：“到今天介绍的时候，你衣服前面会更脏，而没有哪个男人会在乎。”

“我在乎！”Kitten狠狠地说，边用指甲抓他，“这是个体面的地方，不是个又脏又臭的鸦片馆！”

“闭嘴！你这个小婊子！”那个男人喊道，同时一只手抓住她的头发，一只手用力扇她的脸：一下，两下，三下。

Kitten目瞪口呆地站在那里，把手放在脸颊上捂了一会，然后突然转过身，用力敲身后的门。

“Chris!”Kitten吼叫着，“Christoffer!这个人想不付钱就跑！”

“等一下！我付了！我已经付过钱了！”那个男人抗议道，但已经太晚了。

从外面楼梯传来很大声的脚步声，然后门猛地被打开了进来一个身材高大又帅气的男人，他穿着棕色的丝绒外套和金色衬衫，一缕光滑的深棕色头发垂在一双狡猾的眼睛前面。

“想不付钱就跑，嗯？还想免费享受Kitten的照顾？过来，你这个小杂种！”他喊道，抓住那个人的衣领把他扔到了地上。

Kitten平静地在镜子前往脸上扑粉想遮住那些红色的印记，边透过镜子满意地看着Chris踢打那个男人直到他脸上沾满了血和泪水。当他最后躺在地上像快要死了的时候Kitten走到他身边跪下，把小手伸进他的裤子口袋里掏出他的钱包。

“我要拿回你该付的钱，还有损失需要的赔偿。”她跟他说同时把三克朗装进她的钱袋里。

“来，把那个给我。”Chris快速地从她手里把钱拿过去，又给了她几个硬币作为回报，“我会处理的，小姐。”

Kitten沮丧地看着他说：“可是我的裙子还需要清洗。”

Chris轻松地笑着，“对不起，亲爱的，我拿走任何没收到的东西，你只拿你工作赚到的，记得吗？你得从你的工资里拿洗衣费。”

说着他拖着失去了知觉的客人的脚后跟，毫不客气地把他扔到外面的小巷里，等他蹒跚地走回来的时候，Kitten抬起她那双绿色的大眼睛盯着他，挑逗般地亲吻他那淤紫的手关节。

“我的英雄，”她甜美地低语着，丘比特弓形的嘴角绽出一丝微笑，“你救了我。”

“没错，Kitty,”Chris饥渴地吻着她，边用力抓着她的屁股，她从他的呼吸里闻到烈酒的味道，也感觉到了他站得摇摇晃晃。而Chris接着说，“不能让他们这样对你。”

Kitten用胳膊搂着他的脖子说：“你真好。”她在他耳边轻声说道，“在楼下那些水手上来前很快地做一次怎么样？”

Chris的眼睛闪着光。

几分钟后，他满头大汗但很满足，他把阴茎从她嘴里拿出来，重新整理了一下裤子，轻快地吹着口哨离开了，Kitten跟他挥了挥手然后打开手掌露出她从皮条客那里偷来的钱包。

运气好的话他很快就会醉得记不起来了。

五克朗

“傻瓜。”她低声说，把钱安全地藏在床底下，和以前的那些放在一起。


	2. The Muse and the Molly

柴火在医生的壁炉里噼啪作响，Even都没注意到管家来拨弄过。他茫然地坐着，盯着放在膝盖上的双手，感到浑身发冷，即使他的衣服都被汗水浸湿了。

 

“让我们回到第一个问题，”Acar说着摊开了一张新的纸，“您是什么时候注意到自己开始有这种 _ _倾向__ 的？”

 

__一直都是。_ _

 

如果Even真的得去思考这个问题，那他最开始意识到自己有这种倾向应该是由于学校艺术书籍中的图片。他热爱素描和绘画，对运动场上的事则一点也不擅长，而院长也没有对他多加干预，相反，他给了Even充分的自由去学习他喜欢的东西。因此这个16岁男孩花了大量时间去翻出那些满是灰尘的古老的艺术史书籍，敬畏地凝视着里面的内容。

 

那些书里有男孩和年轻男人雕塑的版画和照片，他们裸着身体，伸展着肌肉。有些人露着他们的阴茎，有些在拥抱和互相爱抚。这样的画面总让Even感到身体发热，胃在轻微抽搐。他不停地翻着书页，沉醉在古希腊奇妙的世界里，在那里他仿佛找到真实的自己。那个世界赞美着对肉体的爱，与他成长的那个令人窒息、压抑性欲的世界是如此不同。

 

他最喜欢的一张照片叫“诱拐盖尼米德”，一个不知名雕刻家的作品，是宙斯怀抱着一个美丽但赤裸着的年轻人，那个男孩沉睡着，又或许是没有意识了，这也使得他的衣服被脱掉更加令人兴奋。他有着金色的长发和玫瑰花瓣般的小嘴，你可以看到他光着的屁股和两腿之间的嫩芽，Even盯着这个画面看了很长时间直到他的脸颊像在燃烧，而两腿之间硬得发疼。他不得不去浴室里寻找避难所，把他的阴茎掏出来抚摸它直到手变得黏乎乎的，然后他突然觉得有点喘不过气，既因得到释放的喜悦也因对自己感到惊讶。

 

后来Even把这张照片剪下来藏在床底下，每晚都会拿出来看一看。这个小小的夜间仪式一直持续到他十七岁，最终变成了他的一部分，就像他对小狗和香脆薄饼的喜爱。当他闭上眼睛，那个美丽的年轻人就是他永远的床伴，而Even狂热的想象力足以丰富其他细节。

 

十七岁之后，生活开始变得艰难了。显然，要想成为一个真正的男人你必须在社会上有一定的地位，同时对生活有着独特的品味。Even逐渐意识到尽管他表面上会和同龄人一起讨论女孩子，也参加那些更衣室中下流的谈话，但要成为那种“真正的男人”他的脸皮还不够厚脑子也还没蠢到那个地步。而同时他也了解到了古希腊人的那些罪恶和他们那些能让他光是想到就会可耻地硬起来的性行为。在讨论底比斯军队的历史课上，当他发现其中有一百五十对男性情侣组成了他们的战斗队伍时，他突然打了个寒颤。

 

从那时起，他开始在那些经典作品中搜寻黄段子，也发现了很多，像阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的爱情故事；被君主尼禄娶为妻子且穿上了女人衣服的奴隶斯普鲁斯；还有亚历山大大帝和他的男性情人赫菲斯提翁。而他偶然发现的一种古希腊人的行为διαμηρίζειν（to do something between the thighs of a youth即在年轻人的大腿之间做一些事）激起了他强烈的兴趣。毕竟就像当时的许多处女一样，比起已婚性行为这个模糊的领域和关于婴儿从哪里来的学术说法，和与自己同龄又同性别的人在双腿间进行的性行为他觉得更容易理解。

 

很快这成了他最渴望的东西。当他在晚上用手给自己自慰时，他一直想象着能够在另一个男孩光滑的双腿间摩擦自己时的那种兴奋，想象着是柔软的肉体在与他的坚硬相互摩擦而不是自己那带着乏味的熟悉感的手掌，这种感觉就像在阳光下飞翔的欢快，他一直想象着直到在自己释放的欢愉中大口喘气，承载着快乐的液体滴落在他裸露的肚子上。

 

然而在他十八岁生日前夕，一切都变了。

 

***

 

Kitten是这一行里做得最好的，一个铁石心肠的上等女支 女。她是Christoffer Schistad在Aker Brygge码头外错综复杂的肮脏街道上经营的molly-house里的头牌。这也就意味着有时候需要等上好几天才能得到一个跟她会面的机会，而不速之客往往只能失望而归。在五一节或轮船进港这样的特殊日子，排队等她的人会多到沿着街道蜿蜒而行。没有什么是她不愿意做的，也没有什么是她不擅长的，她的技巧能保证让每个客人都满意。

 

她已经记不清到她这里来的男人有多少了：商人，水手，士兵学员，牧师，年迈的祖父和被他们父亲带来学习新婚之夜所需技能的年轻新郎。她已经数不清这些年来她给多少人口过和被多少人艹过，也数不清有多少jy滴在她的腿上和脸上。

 

有时候她觉得用阴茎来描述自己的工作应该会更容易些，因为那些男人的脸对她而言都是模糊的。在她面朝下或跪在地上时，所有男人都是一样的，但每根阴茎却有它自己的个性和特征。

 

那些阴茎中有大的，小的，粗的，细的，和小到几乎没有的，也有的带着在战场上受到的伤看起来令人毛骨悚然。虽然许妓院都挂着标语说不服务黑人、吉普赛人和异教徒，但Schistad经营着一家非常开放妓院，这里欢迎各种各样的阴茎,从非洲的到盎格鲁-撒克逊的，从阿拉伯的到东方的，也有来自澳大利亚的，美国的，沙漠和大草原的，各种形状和大小，带着不同的宗教和信仰。他们经常是单独来，但有时也会有两三个一起的。有的喜欢在她嘴里，有的则更喜欢她的屁股，有的喜欢射在她里面，有的喜欢直接射在她身上，它们有的尝起来很棒，有的非常糟糕，有的前端很大，有的带着下垂的包皮。其中还有干净的，有臭味的，肮脏的，还有的涂了某种药膏来对抗一种恶心的疾病。Kitten来者不拒。

 

然而，尽管男人们经常出汗，弄得一团糟——或许正是因为这个——她却总是保持自己干净漂亮，在化妆，弄头发和衣服上花很长时间。其他女支女和年长的女支都靠杜松子酒和鸦片来维持生活和逃避日常工作的痛苦，而Kitten为自己房间的整洁和客人的满意感到骄傲。

 

前厅传来了铃声，下一个客人已经等得不耐烦了。

 

Kitten弯下腰，从化妆台下面拿出夜壶，拉起裙子然后从蕾丝灯笼裤里掏出她的阴茎，她对准夜壶，一缕金色的尿液洒在了那个瓷器里。她结束后重新整理了一下裙子，然后走到窗边把夜壶里的东西都倒在Schistad扔在下面巷子里的那个昏迷嫖客身上，他发出了怒吼和呻吟，坐了起来，两眼睁大地四下张望。

 

“滚开！”Kitten对着窗外吼着，“要是你再醒过来，你就走运了。”

 

那个吓坏了的男人猛地站了起来，跌跌撞撞地走了。Kitten看着他离开，绿色的眼睛斜斜地眯着，他不会再回来了。

 

“水手们来了，Kitty！”这时Chris咆哮着走上楼梯。

 

***

 

Even在哭，他自己甚至都没有意识到，但眼泪不断滴到他的膝盖上，把灰色的斜纹布染成深色。Acar递给他一块手帕和一杯水，他抿了一会儿，又轻轻擦了擦眼睛。

 

“我们可以停一会儿，”医生建议说，“如果这太过了，Even，病人通常需要时间休息，和消化。”

 

“我从来没和任何人说过这件事，”Even轻声说，“我很害怕。”

 

他把脸埋了起来，Acar同情地点了点头，“你在害怕什么？”

 

“法律，监狱。”Even小声地说。

 

__我的父亲，我的母亲，每个人都知道的耻辱，上帝，永恒，诅咒......_ _

 

Acar重新把杯子装满水，“法律是一回事，人性又是一回事，法律一直不愿接受人类的某些部分，尽管从你读的那些古代文献我们可以看到，像你这样的情况是普遍存在的，从古代社会开始，可能也会一直延续到未来。”

 

他停顿了一下，以便在继续讲下去之前Even能先理解完这点，“除此之外，你觉得学校怎么样呢——尼森，是吗？”

 

Even突然脸色发白，“我不能谈论学校。”

 

“为什么？”

 

Even停顿了很长时间，接着是颤抖地呼吸，“那太痛苦了。”

 

Acar只是点了点头，“你还有什么要告诉我的吗？”

 

“以后我再告诉你。”

 

***

 

Kitten正骑在阴茎上，三个俄罗斯军校的学员付了一个小时的价钱并打算让他们的钱得到充分的回报。他们中的两个懒洋洋地摊在安乐椅上，边喝着Chris那兑了水的葡萄酒边对Kitten那上下晃动的屁股发表粗俗的评论，而他们的同伴则躺在那张四柱床上在她身下喘着粗气。

 

有些时候Kitten不用担心她的裙子，客人们一进门就想把它脱掉。一些客人则喜欢让她穿戴整齐以保持神秘感和模糊的性别特征，也有的客人让她裸着这样他们可以看到她的阴茎,而这些军校学员想要两全其美，他们要她脱掉腰部以下的衣服，因此她只穿着系带的白色紧身胸衣和白色的吊带袜。当她来回摇摆时，她的阴茎就贴在士兵肚子强壮的肌肉上。她擅长骑在男人身上，用镶着珠宝的高跟鞋保持平衡，抓着脚踝然后把头往后仰，而她的客人则在不断地发出恶毒的辱骂和诅咒。

 

“注意言辞，”她喃喃地说，同时加快了动作。她进入molly-house后就不再担心会遭受暴力——这是她为Schistad所得到的保险，只要她喊一声客人不付钱，他和他的手下就会冲进来把客人打趴下。除此之外，她的尖叫或其他从她房间里传出来的暴力的声音都没什么可担心的。许多客户喜欢跟她玩捆绑或鞭打，有的男人则喜欢让她打扮成一个女孩然后艹他们，有的喜欢在她为他们服务之前打她的屁股，有的喜欢被她的高跟鞋或手杖的把手惩罚，或是像狗一样趴在她脚下，有的喜欢让她装成一个贵妇—— _ _你的口音可真高雅，你在哪儿上的学？__ ——或是个害羞的处女。这些Kitten都会做，她表演过最疯狂的情节。但总的来说，她的客户大都是平庸的幻想家，只是想要跟一个男妓上床，这几个军校学员也是一样的普通。

 

她不用睁开眼睛也知道那个男人已经快到了，于是她握紧拳头使出浑身解数，直到他在她身下颤抖着释放。Kitten满意地微笑着，从他身上滑下来，双腿大张着，这样其他同伴就能看到他们的朋友曾待过的那个洞，那里一片狼藉而她自己的阴茎就在上方立着。

 

“一个搞定了，还有两个，”她甜甜地说，“下一个是谁？”

 

***

 

“学校之后发生了什么？”Acar温和地问道。

 

Even闭上眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴。

 

学校之后，他试过了，他真的有。

 

那时他的神经非常紧张，他发现自己要么极度兴奋，要么陷入抑郁——医生建议他去找些消遣或一种爱好，因此他沉浸在绘画中。像许多有钱有时间的富有绅士那样，他租了一间小工作室，在那里，他享受着描绘乳头模糊的蓝白相间或是臀部桃红色的曲线，他也会画金色的头发，像拉斐尔前派*画中的少女一样，长长的，披散在纤细的后背上，或是勾勒出被抓获的鲁宾斯的裸体淤紫的嘴唇。

 

他没有画过睡在河岸上的希腊青年的白色侧翼，也没有画获胜运动员细长的后背线。他没有把红色和黑色的颜料混在一起来给男人的大腿或臀部曲线之间创造阴影，也没有用黄色和橙色调色来描绘肱二头肌和锁骨，或是男性腹部和大腿上若隐若现的灰绿色调的肌肉。

 

但他每天晚上都会想起这些。

 

他卖了几幅画，虽然没有多少钱，但足以让他在艺术界小有名气。波西米亚派——当时奥斯陆艺术届最炙手可热的画家派系——鄙视他和他的作品。这个派系就像巴黎的印象派画家一样，都是关于自然主义和一天中各个场景的呈现，而Even试图逃避这些，以回到充满浪漫主义的过去。他为《天鹅湖》，《胡桃夹子》，和《仙女》这些当时非常流行的芭蕾舞剧绘制插图，也收到过一些委托，画几幅有着圆脸蛋的女孩的肖像，一副死去儿子的棺材画，还有一副家庭圣经中的圣餐插图。

 

然后灾难降临了。

 

一位当地的捐助者希望在一座新建教堂的墙上画一个天使唱诗班。这是一笔丰厚的酬劳而且能让他名声大噪。因此Even马上接下了这个工作。他雇佣了几个古代大师风格的画家来充实这幅作品的构图，同时他自己雇佣了一些模特，这样他就可以依据他们的脸和身体来创作。

 

但是众所周知，天使是雌雄同体的，即使是在最虔诚最严肃的文本中，它们也像最漂亮的男人或最英俊的女人那样。因此这么长时间以来头一次Even发现自己正面对着一群半裸着的美丽生物，且由于他那隐藏着的本性他无助地被他们吸引着。他们的嘴唇，舌头，蓬松的头发，修长的双腿，尖尖的脚趾，优雅的笑容；他们半裸着，紧紧抓着对方，好像在被拉往天堂的挣扎中。一个裸体模特躺在地板上，身上覆盖着天鹅羽毛做的巨大翅膀，当他发现Even的目光时把腿又张开了一点，这时Even发现自己已经无法再集中精神画画。

 

他的名字叫Mikael，他是男孩和女孩的完美融合，柔软的黑发披散在肩上，还有着一张害羞的漂亮脸蛋，就像还被藏在Even私人物品箱里那张皱巴巴的盖尼米德的照片一样，他又瘦又小，动起来像个舞者一样轻盈。

 

Even无法把眼睛从他身上移开。

 

那天晚上晚些时候，当Even在他腿间做那件事的时候，他呻吟着，在Even怀里喘着粗气，直到他的腹股沟是一片白色。他身材修长，柔韧，在床上像是粗鄙与纯真的混合体。他以前是模特，也习惯了那些粗暴地占他便宜的波西米亚老画家，因此有一位像Even这样温柔，有点爱幻想的恩人对他来说是件新鲜事。

 

结果，这位年轻的画家模特教会了Even更广泛的性趣，比如怎么用嘴巴获得快感和如何用手指和阴茎插入，Even花了很多时间在触摸和品尝Mikael，把他含在嘴里和舔他两腿之间，或是试验能用多少种不同的方式让他的爱人高chao。然而，不管他们在床上探索到什么，Even最喜欢的前戏形式还是画他，无论是希腊英雄还是罗马士兵，或者只是像纳西索思那样赤身裸体地睡在河岸上，然后在欲望把他彻底吞噬之前，扔下画笔，带着男孩一起躺下。

 

他们就这样过了几个月，又过了几年，那是一段Even此前从未感受过的充满感官享受的时期，性与创造力和激情融合在一起，产生了许多艺术作品——它们都带着Mikael的脸——这些作品挂在全国各地的美术画廊里。Mikael不仅是他的情人，还是他的缪斯，他是他每天早上第一个想到的人，也是他每晚入睡前见到的最后景象。

 

沉浸在这充满激情的生活中*，Even第二次爱上了一个漂亮男孩。

 

“第二次？”Acar疑惑地皱着眉头问，“那第一次是什么？”

 

Even低下了头。

 

“我不想谈这个。”

 

***

 

“下午好，先生们。”Kitten甜甜地说，一边拉着睡袍，一边打开门，五个男人站在门外，从他们的身形和气味就能判断出是刚下船的醉醺醺的英国水手，“很高兴再次见到你们。”

 

“她在这儿，我们的Kitty在这儿。”他们挤进房间，身上带着烟草味，朗姆酒味和积了几个月的汗味。Kitten没有具体地认出他们是谁，但她的店是港口小道上一个受欢迎的去处，是经历了漫长而令人诅丧的海上生活的水手们常去的地方。于是她笑了笑，谢绝了请她喝酒的邀请，让他们亲吻她的嘴唇，摸了她一会为聚会热热身。她轮流坐在他们的膝盖上，听他们讲述他们去过的各个国家和那些不着边际的奇闻轶事。其中有一个几分钟后就昏过去了，躺在地板上不省人事，另一个也醉得不轻地躺在沙发上，充满激情地唱着关于海洋的歌。她则跪在第三个水手大腿之间把他吸干，而第四个已经等不及了，他掀起她的衬裙，从后面骑上她。

 

“这是我们的Bill!嘿，Bill!Kitty,这个人还没把阴茎插入任何一个人过。”他们中最清醒的一个边抽出来边气喘吁吁地说着。

 

Kitten看向蜷缩在床尾的第五个水手，Bill看起来还没到十六岁，一个病怏怏，脸色苍白的小伙子，眼睛睁得大大的，惊恐地看着他的同伴们淫乱的行为。

 

“她会照顾你的，对吧，Kitty。”一个水手笑着说，“她会教你怎么做的，别担心，Bill。”

 

“我们在款待他！”另一个慷慨地说，“这是他的生日！”

 

Kitten调整了一下裙子，梳了梳被水手们拽过的头发，然后走上前去，把手轻轻地放在他的膝盖上。

 

那个男孩吓得跳了起来，她心里突然为他的纯真受到惊吓感到一阵剧痛，她知道在那粗糙的外表下他真正的感受。

 

很多年前也曾有一段时间，这整个世界对她来说也是新奇和陌生的。

 

她很快就把那个想法抛到脑后，思考过去是没有意义的，如果你有想要前往其他地方，你就必须一直往前看。

 

“过来，帅哥。”她柔声说，靠在了他的膝盖上，用嘴唇轻轻地，甜甜地吻着他，“让Kitty来把一切变好吧。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *拉斐尔前派英文为Pre-Raphaelite,原文这里是Pre-Raphelite应该是作者笔误。  
> *这里原文是 “out of that heady cocktail”,应该是个英文俗语，不太确定怎么翻更好，有知道的大神求指点~


	3. The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name

角落里的落地大摆钟突然开始报时，古老的旋律提醒着人们夜晚的到来，一只木制的布谷鸟从它头顶的两扇小门里蹦出来，叫了六声，然后收起翅膀消失了。

 

Even惊讶地意识到他在Acar的书房里待了将近三个小时，黄昏已经悄然而至。而他感到无比疲惫，像是旅行了很长时间后到了一个陌生国度，在那里都是他所不了解的习俗和语言，他看到的每一个面孔都是陌生的。

 

“ _我已经迷失自我了_ ，”他迟钝地想着，然后很快又想到， _这就是他想要的_ ， _这也是他必须做的_ 。

 

“所以你找了一个男孩——一个画家的模特——来回应你的感情。那发生了什么灾难？”Acar好奇地问。

 

Even把脸埋在了手里。

 

他让Mikael搬进了他艺术工作室楼上的小公寓，借口是雇佣了一个固定的工作室助理来帮忙拉伸画布，修剪马毛制作画笔，以及混合颜料，尽管那时商店里已经有现成的混合颜料和精细的画笔。Even假装他是为了委托而采用古代大师的风格，包括要用极薄的白色石膏底漆一层层地涂抹教堂的模板层来让光线能透过油漆，就像是从底部发出的光。

 

在早上Mikael确实会帮着做一些颜料的混合和绘画，因为这份工作需要两年才能完成。但每天下午他都会和Even在油迹斑斑的沙发上度过，这个沙发通常是给真人模特用的，他们在上面疯狂地玩乐和出汗，直到天色变暗，而Even不得不疲倦地穿上衣服回家用晚餐。

 

这是Even第一次感觉自己好像找到了一个答案，一个隐藏着却又显而易见的安排，能被这个社会看到却不被理解。他的妻子Eva则忙于照顾他们出生不久的孩子，她知道这份工作的要求也知道他雇了一个工作室助理，因此即使Even在那里花了太长时间她也没有质疑。此外，家里也都普遍认为绘画对Even的神经有好处，应该允许他花更多时间在自己的艺术上。

 

但是当Even开始整晚睡在工作室里，接着是好几天都没有回到他妻子身边，然后是好几个星期，他的家人开始担心他又失去理智了。他的父亲严厉地斥责过他，要求他要让妻子开心，Eva的表妹甚至有一次闯进了工作室，确信Even在那里养了一个女人，幸好Mikael的快速反应避免了整个灾难（幸运的是，那天他们没有脱衣服）。他们的秘密暂时保住了，但是不断的警惕和压力让Even变得暴躁和偏执，相应地，Mikael也变得愤怒和好斗。

 

他们吵架，又和好；他们互扇耳光，最后在地板上激烈地做爱；他们给对方写信，然后又烧掉；他们谈论着私奔，但其实每个人都计划着要独自逃跑。随着夏季结束，进入秋季，争吵变得越来越激烈，压力也越来越大，直到充满了恐惧、性和紧张的火药桶在等待着爆炸的那天。

 

这种情况在有一天终于结束了，那天Even在和Mikael争吵后来到工作室，却发现那个男孩带着五十克朗现金，一盒传家宝首饰和一些上等的颜料和油画逃走了。一开始Even在破烂不堪，被洗劫一空的工作室里跑来跑去，歇斯底里地喊着Mikael的名字，担心是有窃贼袭击了他，最后他意识到事情的真相，惊恐地跪倒在地。

 

他的男孩——他的爱人——原来是个有着天使面孔的普通街头小偷。

 

Even拿起一把刀对着工作室里的所有肖像画乱砍，直到它们都变得面目全非才停下来。

 

他在床上躺了一段时间，陷入了深深的绝望中，他的家人都无法说服他吃东西或喝点水。隐藏着的痛苦没有人可以倾诉，他就像个幽灵——站在窗前，凝视着成群的野天鹅在落日红色的余晖中扑打着翅膀——对手里拿着的画笔和调色板也都失了兴趣。他变得骨瘦如柴，面色苍白，内向孤僻，焦躁不安，直到有一天由于缺乏食物而虚弱无力，晕倒在楼梯上，摔断了脚上的三根骨头。

 

那是他第一次住院并见到Dahl医生。

 

***

 

Kitten正在陪着两个快乐的萨摩亚水手，他们不会说挪威语，但幸运的是，她的工作并不需要太多细微的语言。然而过了一会儿很明显那两个水手对彼此更感兴趣，她很不舒服地被挤在他们之间，看着他们抓着对方的脖子边接吻边把释放的东西擦到她身上。他们结束后热情地跟她握了手，还给了她一比不少的小费，Kitten很快把钱装进自己的口袋里。这些小费大部分都本应该交给Chris的，但Kitten只会给他最低数，剩下的都留给了自己。

 

在工作的间隙她通常会花半个小时清洁自己和打扫房间，然后打开窗户，往炉子里扔一把檀香粉来让空气变得清新。她有一个常客是做香料生意的，还经常给她送礼物，所以Kitten的房间里总是充满了各种香气。肮脏的地毯里藏着乳香，床单上撒着玫瑰精油，装亚麻布的抽屉里放着塞维利亚橙。她会在小小的锡制浴缸里用薰衣草味的香皂清洗两腿之间，然后往脸上重新扑粉并在耳朵后面擦古龙水。

 

这一切都做完后她拉开了床垫，看了看藏在床底下的一小堆钱包和钱，她总共攒了五十克朗，包括最近从Chris口袋里拿到的。但她存的这些钱几乎没什么用，因为没有丈夫也没有她名下相关的文件她不能在银行开户，也没有哪个体面的女人会随身携带大量的硬币和纸币，否则每个人都会知道她是做什么的。

 

况且，从法律的角度看，她并不—— _也不应该_ ——存在。

 

***

 

“告诉我医院之后发生了什么，”Acar换了个新话题问道，Even的指甲深深扎进了手掌里，在已经布满伤痕的地方又添了一个小小的网状凹痕。

 

从医院出来后，他的脚已经治好了，但对画画已经没什么兴趣了，反而喜欢在各种天气下在荒野上漫步——丝毫不在意有暴雨还是烈日。Dahl医生告诉Eva锻炼身体很重要，因此有一段时间她尽职尽责地陪着他远足，他在山丘和峡湾大步地走着，她就带着保姆和孩子坚持着跟在他后面，直到Even实在是受不了她才放弃，随后再也没管过他。在那之后一年左右的时间里，他在这个国家的不同地区进行着短途旅行，在那些美丽的景色中逐渐对摄影产生了兴趣。

 

他买了一台小型的铬板照相机、三脚架和深色的摄影机罩，然后试着用黑白照片记录他所经过的风景和遇到的人。他还把家里的一个房间变成暗室，在里面装了一个深红色的灯泡，晚上就在那里冲洗照片然后把它们挂在绳子上晾干，像晾着一排衣服。那些照片处理完后他会花上很长时间凝视它们，而如果他花了更长时间在他所遇到的年轻人的照片上而不是那些丘陵，城堡和海滩之类的景色，那周围也没人会发现。

 

“然后呢？”Even停下来时Acar追问道。

 

“但是-”Even小声地说，像不大敢出声，“我看见他了。”

 

“看见谁了？”Acar好奇地问。

 

Even摇了摇头，把手指压在嘴上，像是害怕让那句话跑出来。

 

“那个男孩——那个 _死去的_ 男孩......”

 

***

 

“噢，上帝，”Chris伏在她身上边挣扎边呻吟着，屁股上的裤子被拉下，肚子和她的贴在一起，“现在就给我，Kitty，我不能再等了。”

 

Chris喜欢当每天第一个上她的男人和每晚最后一个进入她的人。他用这个来强调Kitten是他的财产，而知道其他男人在中间这段时间里对她有着持续的且往往是野蛮的肉欲则让他更为高兴。她在接纳他时尽可能地收紧了臀部，而他喜欢感觉自己是在拉伸她，所以她像松鼠一样颤抖着，喘着气，好像他对她来说 _太大了_ 。

 

“我是最大的吗？”Chris呻吟着，湿湿的下巴抵着她的脸颊，“我是你遇到过最大的吗？”

 

Kitten憋回了一丝嘲笑，把头向后仰，然后戏剧化地咬着嘴唇，Schistad对来拜访过她的一些客人的大小毫无概念。

 

“是最大的。”Schistad开始胡乱地抽插时她呻吟道，“噢，上帝，Chris，你是如此的大，如此 _巨大_ ——”

 

***

 

“我想我们今天就到这儿吧。”看到Even又要哭了，Acar很快地说，“第一个阶段你做的非常好，我很希望能再见到你，了解更多的东西。”

 

“你觉得怎么样？”Even盯着他，边咬着他的指关节，“你的诊断结果是什么，医生？”

 

“从你告诉我的情况看，”Acar边思索边说，“你的情况很有趣，你觉得女人很有吸引力，但也无法阻止自己被男人吸引，即使只要你愿意你经常可以有女性陪伴。”

 

Even点了点头，啜饮着他那杯已经凉了的茶。他已经习惯了Acar的随和举止虽然他还是无法在看着他的时候让自己不要想起Mikael。尽管已经过去几年了，失去的痛苦还是会给他造成新的打击。

 

“你跟我说的你在书籍和绘画中看到年轻男孩会有性/冲动，或者迷恋同龄人和同学，这些在年轻人中是很常见的，比大多数人愿意相信的更常见，”Acar和善地说。“许多人已经过了人生的这个阶段，也有的仍然觉得男人和女人都有吸引力，但即使他们有其他倾向他们依然能设法跟异性保持一种让人满意的关系，但是——你——做不到。”

 

“没错，”Even小声地说，一直盯着他的漆皮靴，“因为......”

 

“什么事？”Acar颇感兴趣地问。

 

“因为——仅仅有性是 _不够的_ 。我需要爱——我需要感受到爱，需要 _去_ 爱。如果我没有 _爱_ ——”Even无助地耸了耸肩。“不管是和男人还是女人，我都不是 _我自己_ 。”

 

Acar点了点头说，“有时候，青少年会专注于一件美好的事物并对其产生认同感；对爱的强烈感受就是这样一种认同感。你是个英俊的年轻人，”——Even脸红了——“你会对其他英俊的年轻人产生认同感是很自然的。天性只专注于与它相近的事物而无法在与之相对的事物中发现吸引力，这种情况被称为发育不健全，同性恋倾向通常能在那些不觉得异性有吸引力的人身上找到，而这些人是否能够或者愿意去改变从而发现异性有吸引力就是另一个问题了，这也是你今天在这里的原因。”

 

“但你会改变我吗？”Even盯着他说，有点喘不过气来。“你能治好我吗？”

 

“我不 _改变_ 别人，我只是帮助他们改变自己。我帮助人们——”Acar停顿了一下——“去按照社会对他们的期望来生活，我认为我不应该去把一个人的本质抽离出来，在情感上阉割他或者扭曲他的本质。有这样做的精神病院，但它们不是什么令人愉快的地方，与其说是治疗不如说是折磨。但我也不是来扮演上帝的，我在这里是想看看一个人是否能够找到对异性满意的方法，且只对异性，但是——我必须警告你——我并不总是成功的。”

 

Even感觉他的心都变冷了。“那——那些与你合作不成功的人呢？”

 

Acar想了想说，“有些人出国了，不是所有国家都有像我们这样严厉的法律来针对那些不能说出来的爱，比如在波兰、智利——或者一些非洲国家像丹吉尔（译：现在是摩洛哥北部港市）——它们都没有明确的法律禁止男人同床共枕。或者在更大的城市，比如说巴黎，那里有许多支持这个的社区，你可能能在那里找到志同道合的人。”

 

“那——如果我们失败了，”——Even有点哽咽——“我就会失去一切？必须离开我的家？我一定要被放逐吗？”

 

医生安慰般地摇了摇头。“我们有点操之过急了，Naesheim先生，我们还没确定你是否能够只满足于和你妻子的关系。”

 

Even浑身都在颤抖。“但是——如果你不能治好我。那又意味着什么呢？我就永远是个罪犯？只会被 _罚入地狱_ ？”

 

Acar感受到Even明显的痛苦时他的脸色看起来很悲伤。“我们无法回答这个问题，罚入地狱是个人类总是使用却不能理解的一个说法。上帝不掷骰子，因此我们必须相信，在一个更广阔的天地中会有一个地方，在那里每个人都能拥有一席之地。”

 

***

 

Kitten用胳膊撑起身子，低头看着睡在她身边的Chris。她注意到他已经变得不修边幅了，五年前吸引她的那些青春和美貌都变成了肥胖和懒惰，他开始有了啤酒肚，他的所作所为也在他脸上留下了深深的印记。

 

“Chris，”她低声说，戳了戳他，“Chris，你还爱我吗？”

 

“嗯？”Chris咕哝着，睁开困倦的眼睛。“我当然还爱你，小猫咪。”

 

Kitten咬了咬嘴唇说，“我们一开始的时候——你说我们会做一年。最多两年。但现在已经三年了，Chris，我不能再这样下去了，我的身材会变形的，我的牙齿会掉光，我需要在我们还能做所有我们计划要做的事之前离开这里。刚开始的时候，还记得吗？”

 

“啊，别这样Kitty，”Chris呻吟着，伸出一只胳膊搂着她，紧紧地靠在一起。“你知道维持这个地方有多么昂贵，还有管理费和额外费用，他们还不断提高房租，更别说你为了保持自己好看买的那些东西了，Kitten。亲爱的，恐怕你得再多吸些阴茎，别无他法了，我们至少需要600克朗才能买两张去美国的票。”

 

Kitten生气却又无助地看着他，Schistad只会把她挣到的钱都花在喝酒上。他在脑子里进行了一些计算，即使每天再增加二十个男人，即使他们再把价钱调高，每周也只能多带来几克朗的收入，而Chris和他的朋友会选个好日子把这些钱都用来喝酒喝掉。

 

“Chris，”她喘着气，不大敢说出口，“你还会娶我吗？”

 

皮条客在她的太阳穴印上一个响亮的充满酒味的吻。“我们已经结婚了，亲爱的，不亚于真的婚姻，我给了你一枚戒指，不是吗？”

 

Kitten的手指上戴着一枚廉价的金戒指，Chris也会向他的朋友介绍她是他的妻子，但这还不够。“不，我的意思是正式的婚姻，Chris，带着文件什么的。我没有文件，也没有出生证明来证明我就是Isabella Schistad。如果我出去的时候被警察抓到，我 _什么都没有_ ——没有银行账户，没有 _保护_ ， _什么都没有_ 。”

 

“如果你不出去他们就不会抓到你，”Chris理性地说。“不管怎样，你的很多客户都是警察，他们不会在吃饭的地方拉屎。”他翻了个身。

 

“别担心你那漂亮的小脑袋了，Kitten，让我睡个觉吧。”

 

***

 

Even离开Acar的诊所时，他的心情出人意料的轻松，好像数年来的重担突然从他身上移开了，他带着新的信念回到家里，然后立刻强硬又充满热情地和Eva做爱。她很惊讶，也有点受宠若惊，尽管她注意到他一直闭着眼睛，把脸转向一边，好像在想别的事情。

 

结束后他没有像往常一样找借口去书房，而是在她身边睡着了，看上去疲惫不堪，她私下决定要让他多吃点，帮他盖好了被子后愉快地睡着了。

 

***

 

Kitten躺在床上，盯着黑暗处，脑海里思绪万千，而Schistad在她身边舒舒服服地打着鼾。

 

她五年前第一次见到Chris的时候，不，当她第一次这样出现的时候，她当时穿着新的绿色连衣裙，戴着面纱，悲伤而孤独地走在街上，她看见他在Sentrum的主要购物街上闲逛，立刻就被他吸引了。他摘下帽子恭维她，带她去音乐厅跳舞，在走下鹅卵石路时用手臂挽着她。当他用口哨吹出一支欢快的曲子时，她笑了。他还带她去Slottsparken划船，湖里成群的天鹅在他们身边上下摆动。他是第一个以这种方式向她献殷勤的男人，她最终让他掀开面纱看她，然后在他俯身吻她时不知所措，他要她，包括性和她的一切，没有厌恶，没有愧疚，没有恐惧，也没有羞耻。

 

这是她第一次可以出现在公共场合，只要她戴着面纱，并有身边那个英俊的男人陪着，他逗她笑，吃她为他做的食物，精力充沛地和她做爱，让她气喘吁吁却又求着要更多。

 

但这种保护是有代价的，代价就是她的自由。

 

她曾经爱的那个男人已经一点点消失了，现在的他因为酗酒而变得懒惰又愚蠢，并且对她为维持他们的生活和梦想所做的努力丝毫不知感恩。现在他们所拥有的一切只有在Tjernenspasse的这间肮脏的小屋，一盒化妆品和一堆藏在摇摇晃晃的床底下的钱包。

 

她看着镜子里的自己，她在没化妆时经常这样做。化妆会美化一切，会拉长她的睫毛，遮住眉毛，让下巴的线条更柔和，显得更有女人味。乳霜能让她的皮肤更光滑，脖子上美丽的珠宝和闪着光的耳坠能提亮她的气色。这是项昂贵的努力，Chris有一件事说对了，他们的大部分收入都花在了让Kitten看起来更漂亮上。

 

没有化妆，她的脸仍然是个男孩的脸；今晚在昏暗的镜子里看起来是个悲伤，孤独的男孩。她讨厌这个，但她偶尔会让自己看着，以此来坚定自己的决心。她那带着长睫毛的绿眼睛下有一圈黑眼圈，而在夜晚的这个时候，她的下巴会覆上一层阴影，她需要在天亮前把它们都刮掉。

 

她数了数钱，加上在跟萨摩亚人甜蜜告别时从他们身上偷来的钱包，一共是五十五克朗，够幸运的话加上那些廉价的珠宝可以再有二十克朗。

 

__两张去美国的票要六百克朗。_ _

 

这几年来，Chris并不是她唯一的选择。有许多客人——通常是年长的已婚人士——都对她表示过会永远爱她，并承诺带她去过更好的生活。有带领着船队在东方波光粼粼的海面上纵横驰骋的土耳其埃米尔（译：对穆斯林统治者的尊称），也有吹嘘着自己拥有伏尔加河以外的土地的俄国将军，在那里她可以拥有自己的房子、马车、和一群白鬓小马。那位用阿拉伯语向她朗诵诗歌的波斯酋长，会兴高采烈地谈起他自己土地上那些围着墙壁和塔楼的明亮花园，那些种着充满香气的树的果园，还有无数个等着服侍她的侍女。

 

Kitten曾紧紧抓住这些机会，这些希冀与愿望的碎片，她迫切地需要相信一些东西—— _任何东西。_

 

但在床上汗流浃背的热气中作出的承诺总是在黎明清冷的阳光中蒸发了，船会驶向另一个港口，男人们会及时返回他们自己的家园和土地，而留给Kitten的只有一颗破碎的心和身旁Schistad醉醺醺的鼾声。

 

有时候她感觉在这五年的时间里一步都没有移动过，相反，她总是被冲向下游，无论她多么努力地想要保持漂浮，她所渴望的光明未来仍然慢慢消失在她面前的地平线上。

 

她在快要散架了的小窗前坐了下来，把头枕在胳膊上默默地抽泣着，月亮透过乌云密布的上空俯视着在沉睡中的Christiania，只有它看到了她充满绝望的极度痛苦。

 


	4. Swan Lake

在Kitten的休息日——通常是星期一，由于周末客户会在她那里花上很多钱，所以她会偷偷跑去城里较富裕的地方看芭蕾舞。这是她的一个私人爱好；她喜欢看芭蕾舞演员们在舞台上飘来飘去，在那一个小时左右的时间里她会忘掉一切，脑子里只有包含爱，激情和死亡的故事。《天鹅湖》，《睡美人》，《仙女》，《灰姑娘》......她会坐在廉价的座位上，双手托着下巴，而心思完全飞到别处。Kitten对芭蕾的热爱是她保守得最好的秘密，连Chris都不知道她休息时去哪了。

 

但今天当她已经穿戴好裙子和面纱准备打开前门出去的时候，从皮条客的起居室里传来一阵笑声，Chris摇摇晃晃地走了出来，眼神因为喝酒变得有点茫然。

 

“嘿，嘿，小猫咪！你要溜去哪？”

 

他开玩笑似地抓住她的屁股，然后想把她拖进去。Kitten愤怒地甩开了他。

 

“住手，Chris！今天我休息！”

 

“啊，来吧！”Chris夸张地摇了摇头。“今天我有三个城里来的老朋友，我已经答应了他们你会带他们好好玩玩的，小猫咪。”他说着贴近她，舔着她的脖子。“他们中有一个还从没试过男孩的屁股，但我跟他保证他会喜欢的。至少，他会喜欢 _ _你的__ 。”

 

***

 

“你这周过得怎么样？”Acar在门口跟他打招呼时问道。

 

Even能感觉到手掌中Acar光滑皮肤的温暖；他讨厌自己是多么喜欢触碰他，于是他尽可能快地把手拿开。

 

“挺好的。我和我妻子去看歌剧了。”

 

Acar笑了，一个迷人的露齿笑，而Even尽量不去注意，“你们看了什么？”

 

“一些糟糕的爱情故事。是Eva想看。然后我们去了国家美术馆，在一家酒店用餐，星期天做完礼拜后我们带着儿子去公园散步。”

 

“很好。 _ _很好__ ！”Acar满面笑容，而Even对于医生对这些寻常的事情毫无节制的热情感到一种莫名的愤恨。“上次治疗之后，你有没有和你的妻子发生性关系？”

 

Even退缩了，他仍然不习惯医生这样直接的问题，就好像Acar在砸开一扇窗户，用探照灯照亮他的性( )生活。“是的，两次。”

 

“两次？好极了。都是你主动的吗？”

 

Even不由自主地叹了口气，“好吧——第一次是我主动的，然后第二次，是她先开始的，她很......热衷于此。”他说着低下头，咬着嘴唇。

 

Acar转着银色的笔。“这段时间你有同性方面的活动吗？”

 

Even有点愤怒和警惕，好像Acar推到了他酸痛的肌肉。 _ _“没有。”__

__

“你自慰了吗？我的意思是，没有你妻子在场的情况下。”

 

“呃——是的。”

 

“多少次？”Acar淡然地低声说，一边潦草地写着什么。

 

“七次。”

 

“那是——一天一次？”

 

“......是的。”

 

“在做这个的时候你在想什么？”

 

Even的脸都烧红了，他低头看着自己的靴子，希望能拖延时间让脸上的红晕散去，“我......不明白。”

 

Acar摸着他整齐的山羊胡子说，“在这些自慰的过程中，你是否幻想过男人或女人？”

 

Even费力地吞咽了一下，让自己尽量不要去仔细看医生的侧颜或是透露出太多自己的信息。他不断地会想起Acar的微笑和他那双手优雅的动作，并沉浸在一种玫瑰色的幻想中，幻想着他们上周的会面有一个截然不同的结束方式。

 

“嗯，一个男人， _ _男人们__ 。”

 

Acar在本子上做了一些笔记后说，“谢谢，现在我要建议你接下来的一段时间内不要自慰。”

 

Even惊讶地盯着他，因为尴尬而左右晃动着，“什么？要.......要多长时间？”

 

医生耸了耸肩说，“我们就把接下来一个月作为试用期吧，在跟你妻子一起的时候才释放性/欲。”

 

“那......”Even做了个无奈的手势，“在梦里的可以吗？”

 

Acar意味深长地耸了耸肩。“无论弗洛伊德希望的是怎样，我们都无法那样控制自己的梦境，但我建议你经常跟你的妻子发生性关系，不手淫也是为了让你更容易跟她有性关系，最好不要出现超过一天你们俩也没有人主动想要的情况。

 

Even看着地板说，“那......如果我和我妻子在一起时想的却是男人怎么办？”

 

“思考无罪，Naesheim先生，”Acar轻声说，“我们的社会就是这样的，只要你是和正确的人发生关系，就没有人会在意你在想着一个错误的对象。”

 

***

 

Kitten尽可能安静地坐到她的座位上，她到的时候演出已经开始了，Chris和他那些肥胖又浑身大汗的朋友浪费了她许多宝贵的闲暇时间，她用尽了一切技巧才让那三个醉醺醺且已经萎靡不振的阴茎达到高潮,等到他们最后一个在她身上勉强挤出几滴时已经五点半了，她几乎没时间再去好好梳洗和穿上新衣服了。

 

像以前出现在公共场合那样，今天她穿着粉红色的连衣裙和毛绒外套，还戴上了面纱，只要人们不细看她知道她不会被认出来，有许多男人向她脱帽致意并弯腰为她开门。

 

今天的芭蕾舞剧是《天鹅湖》，讲的是齐格弗里德王子爱上了一个美丽的女孩，而她被巫师施了魔法，被囚禁在一只天鹅的身体里，只有当夜晚在用她母亲的眼泪做成的湖边跳舞时她才能恢复人的形态。看到王子去找他失去的爱人时，Kitten欣喜若狂，而看到王子找不到她反而跟一个人类女孩奥迪尔调情时，Kitten突然哭了起来，疯狂地用手帕擦脸。

 

“你发誓会永远爱她，”Kitten边哭着边低声说，好像完全在和另一个人说话。“你以性命发誓。”

 

当这个女孩再也无法忍受做一只天鹅时，她选择了自杀，而王子不愿独自一人，也跟她一起跳入湖中。kitten不确定自己对此有何感想，她觉得很多时候，她宁愿做一只天鹅，也不愿回到人类爱情的混乱中。有时候，魔法就是支撑你度过此生的唯一方法，不是吗？

 

Kitten离开的时候拉下了面纱，这样就没人会看到她的眼泪从脸颊上滚落。

 

***

 

“我还是很好奇，”Acar温和地说，“作为一个爱的对象，你为什么如此偏爱男性而非女性？尽管他们都能让你获得性满足。这几乎让人觉得，你认为爱情只是男人会珍视的东西，而在女人身上毫无价值。”

 

Even啜了一口茶，他已经习惯了和Acar谈论最私密的事情，尽管他经常得把随之而来的想法推开——当Acar提到性部位或是性行为时，他总会不自觉地感到兴奋，还有那些想要回以微笑，调情，靠近他，触碰他膝盖的欲望......

 

 _ _集中注意力__ ，他严厉地告诉自己， _ _你在这里是为了治疗，你不能对遇到的每一个有魅力的男人都神魂颠倒__ 。

 

“这并不是说我看低女性，只是......”他发现自己在努力不去注意医生身上古龙水的清香，或者衣领下他迷人的喉结。“我不能......对不起，就是这样，我无法解释。”

 

Acar看上去有点同情他，“有时候，早期经历会影响我们的性生活；它们会形成一个模板，我们可以根据这个模板来推出后期的经历或是那些能唤起其性欲的人。”他快速浏览了一下笔记本说，“你谈到了在书中看到美丽年轻人的照片，还有第一次手淫时想的是盖尼米德的形象......”

 

“我也用过女孩的照片，”Even带着防御的口吻说，“学校里所有的男生都会轮流传阅，所以我真的不知道为什么书里那个男孩总是和我在一起。”

 

Acar想了一会儿，在笔记本上写了些小小的，莫名其妙的笔记。

 

“你第一个爱上的人是谁，Naesheim先生？”

 

Even咽了口唾沫，他的脉搏开始加速，他知道他们最终会走到这一步，他也已经做好了准备，但是即使他的头脑很清醒，他的身体还是背叛了他，他的膝盖颤抖着，眼里开始蓄满泪水，他感到惊慌失措，就像一只鹿在猎犬面前挣扎，同时在猎犬的眼睛里看到自己即将死去。

 

“我......我......不记得了。”他结结巴巴地说。

 

“上次，”Acar温和地说，他能感觉到Even的痛苦，“我记得你提到了学校，但是你说那太......太痛苦了。”

 

Even咬着嘴唇，希望眼泪不要流下来， _ _让它过去吧，让它过去吧__ ，他绝望地想着， _ _一切都过去了，只需要说出来，只是说说而已，谁在乎呢__......

 

Acar靠得更近了，Even转过身，轻轻擦着眼睛。

 

“你在学校的时候有没有受过什么创伤——一些可能导致这一切发生的事情？”

 

“不！不！！！！”

 

Even突然尖叫起来，他的眼睛睁得大大的，却仿佛失去了焦距。Acar向前倾了倾身子，但Even在另一个世界，那个世界充满了恐惧和痛苦，以及他长期以来无情地压制下去的所有混乱。心里翻腾的疼痛化成泪水从他脸上不断地流下来，直到他意识到Acar一直手拿着手帕一只手放在他肩上在安慰他。

 

“告诉我，”Acar说，声音在Even听来很低沉，“告诉我在学校发生了什么事，Even.”

 

***

 

冬季的第一天来临了，Christiania在不知不觉中已经进入了寒冷的十一月下旬，一切都笼罩在寒冷、灰暗的光线中。码头和公园里的湖都结了冰，天鹅在冰冻的表面上蹒跚而行，徒劳地刨着冰面想找虫子或找水喝。Kitten从那些天鹅身边直直走过，她身上紧紧地裹着外套，脸上蒙着面纱。一切似乎都死气沉沉，毫无希望。又一个痛苦的一年即将结束，而她仍被困在molly-house，在圣诞节庆祝活动期间被一连串参加派对的男人们玩得疲惫不堪。

 

“明年”，她喃喃自语，这是她的勇气让她失望时她会一遍遍对自己重复的小咒语，“明年。”

 

她走上公园里那座小木桥，无精打采地靠在上面。 _ _600克朗-买两张去美国的船票__ ，但因为没有船直接从Christiania驶往新大陆，如果要加上去利物浦或哥德堡这些大型国际港口的航行费用，那一张票可能不止要300克朗。她知道如果她一直工作而Chris不把那些钱拿去喝酒的话，她本可以攒下这些......

 

她可以一个人去吗？但是体面的妇女必须有一个男人的陪伴才能长途旅行，尤其是在国外。她也没有证件，没有出生证明，没有任何东西可以证明她是谁——她手上的一枚戒指和一个丈夫在工厂事故中丧生的故事能让一个临时的护照官员满意吗？

 

而且，如果她被抓住了，那就得面临着警察和监狱，她将不得不跟那些粗野、淫荡的罪犯同住一个牢房，至少在molly-house里她还可以控制让谁带走她，而在监狱里，她将不可避免地成为整个监狱的婊子，这是场巨大的赌博，但是她需要这个来解决问题，她需要知道有个地方，有一天，她可以是安全的。

 

她低头看着一间船屋，那是一间破旧的小棚屋，旁边拴着小船。几年前，Chris曾带她来这里野餐，和她一起在蓝色的湖里划船，用浆把水洒到她的裙子上嬉戏。现在水面上结了冰，白色的、死气沉沉的天空笼罩在一切的色彩和生命之上，使她觉得自己就像一个蜡做的娃娃，一根穿着彩色衣服的棍子，就像挂在树上的华丽圣诞装饰一样不真实。

 

“啪！”她下面的木头突然裂开了，她迅速转身稳住自己，但鞋子撞上了一块冰让她翻过断裂的栏杆向后倒去，即使她拼命抓着栏杆想让自己平稳下来，那座桥在她头顶倾斜，河流和天空改变了位置，她一头栽下去，撞在湖面薄薄的冰层上，沉入冰冷的水中。

 

***

 

“说吧，”Acar的话是Even在恐慌中唯一能听到的声音。“这就是导致控制你的那些恶魔出现的根源，Even，释放出来，告诉我。”

 

***

“啊！”尖叫声是从Kitten肺里发出来的，和摔倒的恐惧相比，更多的是因为刺骨的寒冷。她挣扎着，湿漉漉的裙子和外套一团糟，冰冷的湖水很快穿透她的衣服，渗透到她骨头里。水并不深——她还是个游泳能手——但寒冷侵蚀了她的力量和精力，使她整个人处在震惊中又晕乎乎的，即使她挣扎着想靠近岸边也因为筋疲力尽挣脱不出来。

 

“嘿！嘿，小姐！”有个声音紧跟在她身后喊着，但Kitten忽视了它，拼命想抓住刚从她手里溜走的结冰的草叶，她的视野变得灰蒙蒙的，模糊不清，心在胸腔里拼命跳动，却无法唤醒身体来拯救她自己。

 

“嘿，看这里！”这时在她上方又艘小船，底部平坦，正穿过薄薄的冰层向她驶来，有只手拉住她的肩膀，但她惊慌失措，盲目地把那只手推开了。

 

“小姐，抓住我的手！”她还在挣扎的时候，一只粗壮的胳膊围在她腰部使劲拉她，Kitten感觉自己穿过那些冰块被拉起来了，像条扑腾着的鱼被放在船底，她的帽子和面纱都掉了，头发在耳朵周围乱蓬蓬的，她本能地用戴着湿手套的手捂住了脸，以免被认出来。

 

“没事了，小姐。”那声音粗犷而和善，带着乡村口音，“小姐，把这个围在你身上，不然你会生病的，你全身都湿透了......”

 

Kitten蜷缩在船底几乎不敢抬头看，身上披着一条粗糙的马毛毯子。划桨的人熟练地转动平底船的方向，船摇晃了起来，这种晃动使Kitten失去了最后一点清醒的理智，她面朝下倒在了船上的小冰水坑里，不省人事。

 

***

 

Even在对方看到自己时就先注意到他了；一个穿着特大号束腰外套的小个子活泼身影，好像他穿着一件更应该属于他哥哥的制服。那是尼森春季学期的第一天，一群新来的男孩——从他们穿着的二手制服就能看出他们是拿奖学金的孩子——漫不经心地从他身边走过，那一刻他感觉他的世界像突然停滞了一样。

 

在尼森，拿奖学金的孩子并不常见，该地区的富有捐助者会为那些来自贫民窟或孤儿院的最聪明的孩子提供教育机会，尽管那些孩子在言行、举止和穿着方面都有别于他们富有的同学。

 

跟在后面的最后一个，看起来像个局外人，就像Even感觉的那样——离他那么近，他几乎可以碰到他，在最后一刻，他终于抬起他那一直盯着地面的目光，正眼盯着Even看。

 

有那么一瞬间，Even被一种奇怪的认知吓了一跳——就好像在他那张皱巴巴的画里睡着的盖尼米德突然打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，然后睁开眼睛盯着他。他有着金黄色的卷发，还有一双绿色的大眼睛，让Even感觉他仿佛是站在悬崖的边缘，仿佛他知道，他知道过去每天晚上他在他的照片上度过的那些漫长而孤独的时光，知道似乎没有什么能填补Even心中的疼痛。

 

那只是一个眼神，一个快速的眼神，不到一秒钟，那个新来的男孩就走了，跟在其他同学的后面走进大厅。留给Even的是绯红的脸颊和一颗拼命跳动的心，他靠在台阶边，一只手上晃着一块没用的画板。

 

他看到我了，Even狂热地想着，他真正地——看到我了。

 

***

 

“这是第一次吗？”Acar温和地问，“你恋爱了？”

 

Even一直盯着壁炉里的火，那卷曲的黄色和橙色似乎没给医生书房中的寒冷带来多少热量。

 

“是的。”他轻声说。

 

***

 

匆忙点燃的还微微湿润的炉火冒出的烟雾弥漫着整个船屋，Kitten裹在另一条硬而粗糙的毯子里，在炉火边弓着背试图弄干她的头发，也借此挡住船夫的视线，他正轻松地来回踱步，用一个大铁壶装满水放在炉子上煮着。

 

救了她的那个男人把一杯热气腾腾的茶砰地一声放在她旁边，“把这个喝了，它能让你身体里也暖和起来，如果你不注意点那些冷气也会是致命的。”

 

Kitten内疚地点点头，喝了几口。那人说的对——这确实让她整个人都暖和了起来，松木那种温暖舒适的气味钻进了她的鼻孔，使她感到又有了一点活力。

 

“你不能把那些湿衣服一直穿着，”那人用就事论事的语气接着说，“如果你愿意脱下来，我可以把它们放在火上烤干。”

 

Kitten畏缩了一下，仍然没有看他。

 

“别担心，我不会看的，”船夫漫不经心地说，同时转过身去，在抽屉里翻找着什么，“女士们应该有自己的隐私，不管怎么说，我有五个姐妹，也没什么是我没见过的。”

 

尽管考虑到她的实际情况，Kitten还是笑了。她从眼角的余光看出，船夫比她略高，有着宽阔的肩膀和卷曲的头发，就是那种来大城市招工所得乡下男孩。他匆匆走进隐藏在拐角的小壁橱，开始到处翻找，不再理睬她。Kitten犹豫了一下，然后突然决定脱下湿透的外套和连衣裙，把它们挂在椅子上，但她冰冷的手指一直解不开她的紧身胸衣，湿绑带紧紧地粘在她身上，像一张网，她开始不由自主地颤抖起来。

 

“我的手不行了，”她最后低声说，“我的手太冷了。”

 

船夫停下了手里的工作看过来，“怎么了，小姐？”

 

Kitten咬着嘴唇，把手放在壁炉架上支撑自己，“你能帮我松绑吗？”

 

空气中仿佛停滞了一秒，接着船夫突然热情地说，“看来我的周一真的在变美好！”然后开始轻巧地帮她解开紧身胸衣，粗粗的手指在她背上扯着一排捆着的皮带，“我的姐妹们曾为了好玩给我穿上这个，从那时起我就非常尊敬设法穿上这些而没有昏过去的人。”

 

Kitten站在那里，紧身胸衣从她身上松开的时候她紧紧抓着壁炉架，对她来说，被一个带着善意与关心且目的单纯的男人而不是一个打算干她的人脱光衣服的感觉很奇怪，她觉得这很有趣，也很有吸引力，与Chris那醉醺醺的胡言乱语相去甚远，她突然大胆地脱下衣服，让它从臀部滑到地板上。

 

她希望自己拥有一个女孩的身体，拥有他以为会看到的胸部，而不是一个瘦削的，明白无误的男孩的身体，下半身还穿着湿漉漉的灯笼裤。屋里沉默了一会，然后她紧张地转过脸，直视着他的眼睛。

 

***

 

__“你不会滑冰？”男孩嬉皮笑脸地看着他问。他脚上冰鞋上面磨光的铁片正在结冰的湖面悠闲地滑来滑去，“你空闲时间都在干什么？”_ _

__

__Even不会滑冰；他的父母从来没有费心教过他，他在学校认识的几个男孩更喜欢他们那些粗野的玩伴，而不是一个瘦骨嶙峋，满是书呆子气还喜欢看书绘画的年轻人。他不擅长体育运动，瘦长的身体也缺乏运动的矫健和控制力，尽管他跑得很快，但任何需要平衡和快速反应的东西都不可能会是他的强项。_ _

__

__Even张开嘴表示抗议，“但我做不到，我会摔倒的。”_ _

__

__男孩扬了扬看起来毫不妥协的眉毛。_ _

__

__“不试试怎么知道。”_ _

__

__这个男孩——这个新来的男孩——Even无法把目光从他身上移开，他整个下午都在观察他。虽然他假装在对着安静的湖面和远处覆盖着积雪的树木写生，但这群滑冰者越来越吸引着他的注意力，尤其是那个新来的男孩，他沿着优雅的8字形像燕子一样在冰面上盘旋。_ _

__

__Even在冰面上迈了一步，小心翼翼地晃着他的溜冰鞋，然后立刻滑倒了，摔得一塌糊涂，还发出嘎吱嘎吱地响声。_ _

__

__男孩对着Even的窘境爆发出一阵欢快的笑声，接着以一个流畅的动作向后俯冲，在冰面上转了几个圈。他看起来像天鹅一样精致，像芭蕾舞演员一样泰然自若，信心满满，看着他，Even突然感到不好意思。_ _

__

__“抓着我的手。”男孩滑向他，伸出纤细的手腕努力帮Even站起来。_ _

__

__“别往下看。你必须一直向前看。关键在于即使你觉得自己要跌倒了，也要坚持着滑下去。”_ _

__

__男孩在向后推的时候有轻微的擦伤，然后Even笨拙地拖着脚步向前，但紧接着他们就像小鸟一样轻松地滑过冰面，Even小心翼翼地抓着他的手腕，但是当加快速度的时候，他感觉到他们就像在飞翔，仿佛就是他们面前湖面上四处拍打的天鹅群中的一部分。_ _

__

__“你叫什么名字？”他们到达另一边时，Even气喘吁吁地问到。_ _

__

__男孩微笑着，用手背把一缕卷发从眼前撩开。_ _

__

__“Isak.”_ _

__

__***_ _

__

船夫看上去像受到了惊吓，他清了清嗓子，试图恢复之前那种从容不迫的状态，

 

“对不起。”Kitten低声说，她不知道自己在为什么或为谁道歉。

 

船夫终于从恍惚状态中挣脱了出来，“好吧，不要停下，你其他地方仍像一磅鱼一样潮湿。“

 

“Kitten脸红了，“我没有别的衣服可以穿了。”

 

“穿上这个。”一条工人穿的裤子，一件厚毛衣和粗棉布衬衫扔在了她面前，Kitten退缩了。

 

“我不能，我不穿那些。”

 

“为什么不呢？它们只是衣服，像其他人的一样，”船夫耸了耸肩，“你不能光着身子在公园里跑来跑去。”

 

边叹着气，Kitten微微撅着嘴扣上了衬衫扣子，把毛衣拉过头顶，摸索着穿上裤子，她的头发还是湿的，但她把它们乱七八糟地堆在了头顶，在火炉旁边那张破旧的长沙发上坐下，膝盖保护性地向前弯着。当她准备好的时候，船夫拿着一把锋利的刀走了进来，Kitten不由自主地往后退缩，但船夫只是把手伸进橱柜里，拿出一块面包开始切。

 

“你......你是个男孩？“这个问题很简单但并不刻薄，Kitten咬着嘴唇，抱着膝盖。

 

“不，是的。”她吞吞吐吐地说，扯着脖子上那件粗毛衣地领子，那是她很多年没穿过的衣服，它们在她都快忘记了的地方不舒服地裹着她。

 

“不再是了，嗯，有时候是。”

 

船夫默默地想了一会，切了面包，刮了一点奶酪给她做了个三明治，做完后他把盘子推向她然后走去伺弄火炉。

 

“你叫什么名字？”他越过肩膀问道，他的脸在燃烧着煤炭的火光中变红了。

 

“Isabella。”Kitten立刻说道，她已经决定了，她绝不可能让他知道Chris的名字以及她工作的那个可耻的地方。

 

“很高兴认识你，Isabella。”那个男人的脸上又出现了之前那种欢快的笑容，“你看起来需要一个朋友，我是Jonas。”

__

__


End file.
